


Location: Cornfield

by Tallihensia



Series: Locations [3]
Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M, Object Insertion, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-27
Updated: 2011-11-27
Packaged: 2017-10-26 14:02:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/284114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tallihensia/pseuds/Tallihensia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex doesn't like cornfields.  Clark decides to give him a reason to like them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Location: Cornfield

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Only mine in my dreams. ^^ This story was written for free entertainment purposes only and may not be reproduced for profit or altered without permission.
> 
>  **Warnings:** reference to horror films, object insertion, underage sex
> 
>  **Spoilers:** none
> 
>  **Notes:** Has nothing to do time- or universe-wise with the other Location stories. All Locations are independent of each other, only thing in common is porn in various places. Cross-posted to [my Livejournal](http://alatrific.livejournal.com/33417.html).

## Location: Cornfield

"I really don't like cornfields," Lex confessed.

Clark brushed aside the broad cornleaf and moved past the next few plants. "Really? Why?"

Lex laughed a little. "The first time I was ever," he pushed aside another stalk that was flopping over from Clark's passage, "in a cornfield, I was attacked by a flaming meteor and lost my hair."

"Um... oh..." Clark stopped walking and Lex nearly ran into his back. He gave Clark a little push and Clark kept moving after a hesitant look at Lex.

"The next time," Lex looked at the corn all around them and sighed, "I found you strung up like a sacrifice."

"Um, yeah..." Clark looked around guiltily again and got slapped in the face by a cornstalk for his inattention to the path.

"So cornfields just aren't really my favorite thing in life."

"No," Clark said, glancing around and for the first time seeing the corn as an outsider might see it. He'd grown up with it. It was the lifeblood of the town, even now. Cornfields just were. "There's the corn mazes. Those are fun."

"Getting lost and having to call 911 to get out. Yeah. Lots of fun."

Clark winced. The 911 call really had happened to a couple of tourists with their young kids. "If you go with me, we won't get lost," he offered.

"Like now." Lex looked all around them and sighed.

X-raying through the stalks, Clark found the road easily enough. They were nearly to it, they weren't lost at all. "Oh come on, Lex. Relax a little. I've grown up in cornfields – I know my way around them like I was one of the children of the corn."

Lex stopped dead and Clark went on for another few steps before he turned around to look at his friend.

There was a suspicious twitch of Lex's lips as he stared at Clark and then he finally couldn't hold it in and burst out laughing.

"What?" Clark asked, baffled.

Lex bent over, holding his legs and kept laughing until he was wheezing.

"What?" Clark asked again, starting to get a little miffed.

"If," Lex gasped out, "you're trying to reassure me, that's not helping."

Just to mix things up, Clark replied to that with a, "Huh?"

"Children of the Corn," Lex sputtered, laughing some more. "Clark, have you even **seen** the movie?"

"There's a movie?" Now that Lex mentioned it, Clark could vaguely recollect hearing something...

Lex nodded, straightening up, his face red from the laughter and his eyes moist with amusement. Clark reflected that it was a really good look on him, and he took and involuntary step closer.

Not wary at all, Lex let his friend come closer and he smiled at him with complete openness and a little bit of teasing. "It was based on a horror novel by Stephan King."

"Um." Clark had no clue still as to the plot, but suddenly had a very good idea of what it was about just based on the name and author alone.

"Let's just say," Lex said, his eyes still laughing, "that if you were really one of the children of the corn, I wouldn't be getting out of here alive."

As far as reassurances went, that one had obviously sucked. On the other hand, Lex was laughing now, and sparkling at Clark, happy in a way he hadn't been since they'd been attacked by the tree mutant.

"We're both getting out of here," Clark said firmly, and held his hand out to Lex.

Lex's grin slipped, just a little, and then he placed his hand in Clark's without hesitation and a firm grip.

Clark's heart thumped as he held Lex's hand, feeling the smooth skin and reveling in the strength of the fingers. Lex was well able to take care of himself, even if Clark had to save him periodically. A contradiction, and yet there it was. Clark wanted to feel more of Lex's hand, to feel more of Lex. But there they were, holding hands. Just like girlfriend and boyfriend. Or something.

Feeling a flush starting to rise in his face, Clark turned around hurriedly and tugged on the grip he had with Lex's hand, pulling him along in his wake.

"How do you even know where to go?" Lex asked, his return hold on Clark's hand unyielding.

"Um, landmarks." In despair, Clark glanced around at the wall of corn taller than they were and above it to the open blue sky. Nothing else could be seen at all.

"Riggght..." Lex drawled, his voice saying he didn't believe it at all. His hand, though, still held Clark's.

Luckily, they were only a few feet away now, and before Clark had to answer, they'd broken through to the road.

"See?" he said instead, "I brought you out, safe and sound."

Lex's gaze softened, his hand loosening only to draw in a little, the smallest of caresses on Clark's hand. "Thank you," he said, his voice going a little low.

This would be a wonderful time to kiss Lex. Clark wondered if he dared. He wondered what Lex would do. He took a step forward.

A truck came around the bend, honking as it swerved by them.

Clark and Lex dropped hands and turned to wave instead at the truck. "Hey! Help! We need a ride!"

A few hours later, they were both home in their respective homes, warm, safe, and dry. And not together anymore.

Clark would rather have the cold and the damp and the mutants rampaging around.

Well, no, he wouldn't. But he wanted to be warm and dry **with** Lex, not without him. That wasn't happening in his house, though, and not around his parents, that was for sure. However... Clark started to plan.

... ... ...

It was a warm night when Clark implemented his plans. First he got permission from his parents to stay out late star-watching. Then he went to go fetch Lex.

Lex was inside his castle, brooding over a glass of wine and surprised to see Clark there that late.

It took awhile, but eventually Clark persuaded Lex to come with him, star-watching.

Lex also objected to going in the old beat-up truck, saying they could leave it there and take one of his cars, but Clark pointed out they were going on some dirt back roads and did Lex really want one of his shiny cars on there. Lex glanced at him with dubious thoughts at hearing 'dirt back roads' and almost backed out, but he couldn't really. Clark had already known that he could get Lex to do what he wanted, as long as he presented it correctly. Sometimes even if he hadn't, but it increased the odds if he did.

When they got to the clearing in the middle of a cornfield, Lex's dislike of the scheme made itself known more vocally.

Clark eventually calmed him down, pointing out the bright stars, the nice empty field, the blankets he'd brought along for warmth, the pillows for comfort, and even a picnic basket and a star map. Of course, though, he didn't actually say what was in the picnic basket, leaving that for later.

Then they were down on the blanket, pillows propped behind their backs, looking at the stars.

"Orion," Clark pointed out the most obvious of the constellations, aware of the warm body so close to him, but he couldn't rush this, he knew.

"The great handsome huntsman, beloved of the goddesses, placed among the stars," Lex responded. "There are many myths about him, and none know the truth. His dog, Sirius, walks by his side." Lex pointed out Sirius, the bright dog star.

They traded constellations and stars for awhile, neither one missing a beat. Clark knew them because he had lived with them all his life and loved to watch up into the sky. Lex knew them... well, because Lex knew everything. Yet he had never seen them so clearly, and his initial reserve wore off to a relaxation of wonder of seeing what he'd always studied.

Slowly, Clark inched his fingers over to Lex's until they were fingers apart.

At the side-length touch of Clark's gentle finger, Lex faltered in his latest tale. Yet he didn't move his hand, and he determinedly picked up the story again.

Emboldened, Clark rested his hand first alongside Lex's, touching all along the length, and then, when Lex still didn't move away, he linked their hands together.

Lex drew in a breath, and then let it out very quietly, his hand returning the link, though he didn't look at Clark, staring determinedly up at the stars.

A few more stories, with their attention only partially on the stars. Clark stroked Lex's hand as much as he could with their fingers entwined. Lex responded but didn't make any moves of his own. The little hitches in his voice as he talked made Clark eager for more.

At a point where there was a pause, a quiet moment when barely seen clouds floated by the stars, making them flicker in and out of their vision, framed on the edges by the shadowy tips of the cornstalks, a moment of peace in the stillness, that's when Clark rolled to his side.

He saw Lex stiffen slightly, his gaze fixed resolutely upon the sky and not flickering to Clark. Yet he didn't let go of Clark's hand.

With a smile, Clark leaned over and kissed Lex.

It was simple, a press of lips to lips, nothing really more than they were doing with their hands clasped together, and yet it was a moment, a crossing, a step over a line and a divide, a living testament to their feelings.

For Lex was returning the kiss, his lips pressing against Clark's and moving underneath. Clark reveled in the feeling, knowing joy in his heart and happiness in his soul.

After a long while, Clark lifted his head and looked down at Lex.

This time, Lex met his gaze, direct and brave, a slight fear showing behind the grey eyes, the darkness of the night washing out the color but the stars brightness showing the emotion.

"It's okay," Clark whispered, and leaned in for another kiss. This time, Lex's arms went around Clark to hold him there.

It took some time for them to move beyond simple kisses, though their bodies had come together during that time. Rolled sideways on the blanket, pressed together along chest and hips, legs entwined while hands lightly explored.

Eventually, though, Clark was more than ready for more. He opened his mouth with the next kiss, tongue teasing at Lex's sealed lips. Almost instantly, Lex responded and opened for Clark. The kiss turned heated, messy, wet. The exploring hands for the first time went beneath shirts, searching for hidden flesh to touch.

Lex broke away, panting. "That's... Clark, that's enough for now."

"What?" Clark pursed Lex. "No, it's not." He kissed the side of Lex's mouth and then across to his ear, then down his jawline. He held Lex steady in his large hand, framing the pale skin on the bare skull.

Lex submitted, turning his head into Clark's and opening his mouth to encourage another full kiss.

Clark obliged. Their tongues met, clashed with the need, then gentled while still just as full of heat.

Their hands were more active, pushing shirts away and stroking along chests and backs. Their legs did a little more with the between thing and their hips started to grind together, an age-old rhythm starting to take place as desires, and other things, grew.

Lex pulled away again, gasping. "Clark, that's enough."

"Hell no," Clark reached for Lex again, but this time Lex kept backing away.

Clark sat back, baffled. "What?"

"You're too young, too innocent." Lex wouldn't look at Clark, his focus on straightening his clothes. "I shouldn't have let that happened."

Clark blinked. What sort of an excuse was that? Innocent? "I started it!"

"And I'm ending it," Lex replied. "Clark, we can't... ummph..."

His protests were drowned out as Clark kissed him again. Slowly, Lex let himself be lowered back down to the blanket again. This time, he didn't protest as Clark drew his lips away in order to slip Lex's grey sweater off over his head. Lex even raised his arms to make it easier.

Clark undid the top four buttons of his flannel shirt, then drew both it and the undershirt off together.

There was a soft moan from Lex, and Clark looked over to find Lex's attention riveted on Clark's bare chest. Clark had to admit that Lex's chest was also quite enticing. He ran a hand over the smooth skin and watched Lex writhe under his touch. "You're not ticklish, are you?" he asked even as he lowered himself down.

"No," Lex replied, "just sensitive." His voice went up in pitch and he arched his back as on the last word Clark licked Lex's left nipple. "Oh..."

The wonder in Lex's voice made Clark sure this was a very good thing to explore. Lex wasn't a virgin, Clark knew that from not only Lex's tales, but also the time he'd walked in on Lex and Victoria. So the wonder must be there for Clark especial.

Clark licked his chosen nipple and then sucked it, while his hands stroked up and down Lex's body. Beneath him, Lex twisted and moaned, responsive to Clark's every touch, his body starting to sweat, helping the glide of Clark's hands.

This was heady stuff, making Lex sound like this. Clark was drunk on his power and his pleasure, knowing that he had it all.

With fingers suddenly made clumsy by haste, Clark popped the button to Lex's pants.

Lex stilled, his eyes widening as they met Clark's firm gaze, but when he opened his mouth to speak, nothing came out.

Clark smiled, knowing there wouldn't be any more protests, and he slid his way down Lex's body until he reached the pants. A little more work with the zipper, a hand behind Lex's back, helping him to raise up his hips so Clark could slip the pants down, boxers too, and then Clark's hungry gaze fastened upon sheer beauty.

Straining tall towards the sky, Lex's dick waved hello at Clark, swaying with Lex's movements, reaching for Clark. He was massive, moreso even than Clark thought he was, and curving just a bit towards the top. Lex was also completely hairless down here as well, an unexpected yet welcome sight. Clark's mouth watered, thinking about it.

With a moan of his own, Clark reverently touched Lex's dick lightly.

"Oh, fuck, Clark," Lex gasped out, his hips twisting, the motion knocking Clark's light touch away.

There needed to be more. Clark grasped the length in his hand, getting a good clasp with his palm tight against the hot flesh and his fingers curving around.

Lex made a slight mewling sound that both surprised and delighted Clark.

Clark tried to run his hand along the shaft, but found their skin sticking together where he clasped, as if their flesh was one.

With his other hand, Clark fumbled towards the picnic basket. Not finding it, Clark risked a glance aside and found it on the other side of the blanket, out of his immediate reach.

Growling in frustration, Clark didn't want to give up his grip. Instead, he brought himself further down and took the top of the dick in his mouth.

Lex cursed.

Clark had never sucked dick before, but he'd often wondered what it would be like, most recently his fantasies focused on Lex. No more fantasizing, here was time for actual practice. He loved it. He'd always wondered if when it came to it if he'd really like it. Now, he found that the reality surpassed the expectations. Clark loved dick. He really truly did.

He loved the feel of the mushroom head in his mouth, making a nice mouthful yet with more still out of his lips to come. He explored with the sides of his cheeks, his tongue, and his lips, trying to be careful of his teeth, yet needing to know this shape and feel. It was real, not a plastic dildo to explore on (he'd once snuck the one Chloe had under her bed out after a study session, returning it later feeling guilty yet happy) nor a cucumber to practice width on.

He loved the flesh, warm and smooth at the top, rougher down under.

He loved the little slit he knew was there and yet when he found it while exploring was still surprised. He tongued it for awhile, enjoying the odd split in texture and the way Lex yelped as he did it.

Clark wanted more. Reluctantly, he took his hand away from the firm grip he'd had, so that he could go down further with his mouth. He backed off, having to come completely off as he coughed suddenly. A real dick was not a cucumber.

Wiping his hand over his mouth, Clark spat into his hand and rubbed the length again, the saliva helping to move along, though Clark still wanted to grip too hard, to hold Lex and not let go. Letting go was kind-of a necessity, though. Or rather, holding on less tightly, just enough to slide over the flesh and hold Lex firmly. Owning him without scaring him, to extend the metaphor out. Lex certainly wasn't objecting now, that Clark could hear.

He tried the mouth thing again, going down further this time and not hitting his gag reflex. He couldn't take it all the way, though, and wondered how the porn stars did it. Clark settled for just going up and down as far as he could with his mouth, while accompanying the motion with his hand on the rest of the length.

He was almost too absorbed to notice when Lex pulled at his hair, but then the words penetrated.

"Clark, Clark, I'm going to---"

Clark pulled off on the instant, his hand seeking out and gripping right at that spot that would keep Lex from coming. Oh, no, Lex wasn't coming just yet.

Wide-eyed, Lex gazed the length of his body at Clark, the astonishment in his eyes meeting the anger in Clark's. Then Clark dropped his gaze, ashamed of the anger. It wasn't like Lex knew of his plans or anything.

"I want you to fuck me," Clark said, lifting his eyes again, his voice low and rough, his gaze direct, willing it to be so.

Lex gasped, his mouth hanging open as his hips jerked. Clark was sure that if he hadn't held the grasp on Lex's dick, that he would have come right then and there. Had Clark brought a cock ring? This might be a problem for his plans.

But no, Lex's dick was deflating slightly under his grasp. "No."

"What?" Clark asked in astonishment, letting go of Lex's dick and watching it bounce around.

"I..." Lex turned his head away, then his body. "Clark, you're fifteen! You're too young and I'm too old."

Clark sat up, raising an eyebrow. Twenty-two was not old. He ran his eye along Lex's smooth body, noticing the toned muscles and long length. Really not too old. "Oh, bull, Lex. What the fuck?"

Lex rolled over so his stomach was on the blanket, his words slightly muffled by the groan he let out as he did so. "I can't, Clark. I'm trying to be **good** for once here in my life! I've wanted to fuck you since you first pulled me out of the river! Your buddy Ryan hates me because he could see it in my mind, when I was picturing you face down over one of the Beanery tables and me sliding in. As much as I want it, you're the one friend in my life that I have who likes me as me, and by God, I'm going to do the right thing by you!"

Well. Clark pursed his lips. This was a wrinkle he hadn't foreseen. And it wasn't that he wanted Lex to be a bad person... he just wanted Lex to fuck him, and take him, and ram into him hard and strong with his hands on Clark's hips and... Yeah.

Clark stood up and took his pants off, abandoning them and his shoes by the side of the blanket.

The bare back of Lex's flesh quivered at the sounds, but Lex didn't move.

Roaming around the perimeter of their little clearing, Clark ran his hands along the cornstalks, feeling them bend with his touch. He eyed the corn in their husks, gaging size and ripeness. He could sense Lex watching him now, however he didn't turn in his direction, intent upon his new plan.

Making his choice, Clark broke off one of the corn stalks, giving himself about a foot of pliable length to work with, its width about a finger size at the tip and widening further down. He made sure the tip wasn't too loose or flimsy yet also that it didn't have any sharp points. Then he selected his corn. One piece, two, three. All of varying sizes and ages, from the young slim ones barely kerneled, to the almost ripe and ready for eating larger one.

He brought his choices back to the blanket where Lex quietly watched him with hungry yet restrained eyes, sitting up now with his pants zipped. Though he hadn't put his sweater back on yet.

"I meant what I said, Clark," Lex said, having to clear his throat to say it. "You're too good, too innocent for the likes of me. I can't, I just can't... you should be with Lana, discovering the joys of life together."

"If I wanted to be with Lana, I'd be with Lana," Clark replied calmly as he shucked the husks of his chosen corn. He flipped open the basket that had previously been too far away. "I like her well enough, but girls aren't my thing. Thought I'd try, just to make sure, but Jessie... well, no, no girls for me."

He pulled out the large pack of condoms, because why bring just one? Unrolling one, he slipped it over the largest corn from the top down. "As for innocence..." He laid the protected corn on the blanket and then reached for the next and treated it the same. "I think you're living in a fairy tale if you think any fifteen year old boy is really that innocent."

The second piece was laid beside the first and the last corn... well, the condoms were a bit too big for it. Clark frowned and then rummaged in the basket again, pulling out the three different types of lube and the clean-up packets until he found the back-up condoms. He hadn't been totally sure about Lex's size, after all, though he'd had had a pretty good idea. He unrolled the smaller condoms and quickly put one on the last piece of corn and then also the stalk he'd brought over.

Sputtering noises were coming from Lex's corner. "Clark, what are you doing?"

Oh hey – he had brought a cock ring after all. Though they may not need it now – the delay seemed to have brought Lex down off the edge. Just in case, Clark flipped it over to Lex. "Yours if you want it."

More sputtering.

Kneeling on the blanket, Clark chose his favorite of the three lubes and squirted it onto the corn stalk. When playing around with himself, he'd found he wasn't really all that flexible. Strong, yes. Bendable, not very. A little extra reach was a good thing. After slicking the stalk and his hand nicely, Clark held the stalk a hands-width down, his index finger extended out along the length to the tip. Reaching behind himself, he gently pushed his finger and the stalk into his ass. He wiggled his finger a bit, loosening the muscles and edging the stalk further in.

There was a strangled sound from Lex's corner.

Clark ignored him, concentrating on getting a good insertion before he pulled his finger out and left just the stalk inside. Then he lowered himself with one arm down to the blanket so he was kneeling tripod, legs spread apart, one hand on the ground, his other hand gripping the stalk as he started to thrust it in and out, wiggling it around inside of him.

He closed his eyes, enjoying the sensations of pure stimulation through his body. The stalk wasn't too wide or firm, but it was enough to get him started. "Oh yes," Clark sighed. In and out, side to side, rotating through his fingertips until the movement was completely smooth and the stalk wasn't enough.

Clark pulled out the stalk and reached for the smallest corn.

"What are you doing?" Lex asked again, his voice strangled and hoarse.

"Fucking myself, since you won't fuck me," Clark answered as he lubed up the corn and then stuck it in. Oh yes, much better. The roughness of the emerging kernels could be felt through the condom and the width was just the right next step up from the stalk. He moaned as he worked the corn inside, careful not to pull out too much since the corn was shorter than the stalk. By this time, though, Clark was loose enough that when he did slip out, it was easy enough to push it back in again.

"Oh God in Heaven and Zeus in Olympus," Lex swore.

What a combination of gods. Clark snickered as he turned his head to watch Lex claw his way out of the pants he'd so recently put back on. His dick was again engorged and standing proudly out, pointing towards Clark like it wanted to play too. Clark wished he would.

Lex, though, grabbed his dick and started stroking himself. Then he hissed and crept nearer to Clark to select one of the bottles of lube. "You planned this," he accused as he stroked himself again, this time smoother, hand gliding along his length.

"I don't want you to be afraid of cornfields anymore," Clark said, pulling out the smallest corn and reaching for the mid-sized one.

With a strangled gasp that was half a laugh, Lex held his dick tight and closed his eyes. "I wasn't afraid of them, I just didn't like them."

"Well, now you can like them." Clark hissed as he pushed the middle one in, backing off before forcing himself to relax. Perhaps he hadn't spent enough time with the smaller one. But he really wanted this. Actually, he wanted Lex, but watching Lex stroke himself while Clark did this was quite the thing in itself. If Lex was fucking him, Clark wouldn't be able to watch. "You can always put on the cock ring," Clark suggested, not wanting Lex to come too soon.

Lex snorted, relaxing a bit and making his strokes with his left hand long and steady. "That's mostly a myth. Works for some guys, they say, but really it's just a sensation enhancer. Ejaculation time doesn't really change with or without one." He grinned. "We will come when the come comes."

Clark winced. That really wasn't one of Lex's better ones. He preferred the scientific discourse Lex spouted to that. He was loose enough now to get the middle corn in and was distracted from such things as grammar as he felt it sliding in, every kernel rubbing through his insides until Clark could rub up against the bump. "Ah!"

Yes, there. Clark shoved the corn in again, and then again. This was the problem with doing it yourself, though. All he wanted was to be able to feel, to experience it, to have hands on his hips and somebody else driving themselves in, and instead he had to pay enough attention to be pushing and pulling. He would stop when the feeling would hit a high point, and then have to concentrate to get himself to push in again. And not lose his grip on the corn.

Why did women like to ride on top? It was more work that way, yet the porn vids showed them loving it. Maybe that was just the porn, though, and the women really didn't enjoy it so much. The guys sure would, just having to lay there and not do anything for the pleasure.

"Clark," Lex gasped. "You look so... God, Clark. I could watch you forever. You are so beautiful."

Clark's eyes lidded in pleasure as Lex paid homage. He would never again have sex by himself if he couldn’t have it accompanied by Lex's smooth voice, roughened with desire, saying his name with that little hitch in his voice. "I'd rather you be fucking me."

"Hell and damnation." Lex's eyes darkened even more to nearly an impossible black. Then he was taking the few necessary strides to Clark, disappearing out of Clark's gaze as he went around behind him.

Clark felt a hand join him on the corn, wrapping around his fingers, shoving the corn in with slightly more force than Clark had been using.

"Oh!" Clark gasped and let his hand loosen his grip, held there only by Lex's hand. Push and pull and Clark could stop paying attention to what he was doing and only to what he was feeling. Lex's body so close to his. Clark could smell him in the breeze, sweat and musk and that cologne he liked to wear.

Not touching him yet, beyond the hand, but close to him, so close that Clark could feel his presence, his body behind his.

There. A stroke along his back. Clark arched under it and wordlessly cried for more. The hand drifted up to his hair and tangled in the strands, tightening cruelly for a moment before relaxing and petting through and back out again. Drifting over his neck, his shoulders, along his spine down to his ass.

"So fucking gorgeous..."

Lex let go of Clark's hand and Clark dropped it down to the ground to brace himself better. He could feel the corn being pulled out and his whole body shivered in anticipation for what was to come.

It didn't happen, and Clark turned his head.

Lex stood there, a hand on his dick, stroking it, looks of hunger and pleasure and anticipation chasing each other across his face in waves until he noticed Clark glancing back.

A step over and then Lex was kneeling down next to Clark, hand again tangled in his hair, guiding Clark into a powerful desperate kiss. With this kiss, Clark could feel how much Lex had been holding back before. This was a tidal wave of lust and heat, pouring out into Clark through Lex, washing down his body. They were both moaning, hands wrapping around their bodies, laying now on the blanket pressed together and tangling in grips and pulls and sliding body to body, lips to whatever skin part was free, hands and fingers wandering freely while the lube on their dicks slicked through the sweat on their skin as they twisted together.

No more words that were actual words as they reached for every part of the other, found it, and then reached for more.

Clark was going to come soon and he really really wanted Lex to fuck him first. "Damn it, Lex," he gasped. "What does it take to get you to fuck me?"

Lex's body shuddered in his and Lex's eyelids dipped over the black gaze. "Yes," he replied, untangling himself from Clark with lingering strokes of hands.

Clark rolled over to get back on his hands and knees, trying to force himself to wait. His whole body was thrumming, sensitized, ready.

Fingers breaching him with lube, twisting inside, making sure Clark was still loose and ready. Oh, Clark was ready, so ready. He'd been ready for this for a very long time now.

A rip of condom package and the sound of lube. Clark didn't want there to be any more delays. He just wanted... yes. That. Pushing inside of him. Larger than the corn, warmer than the corn, alive and hot and penetrating through him such that Clark had to hiss and remember to relax where he wanted to tighten to **feel** instead. There was plenty of feeling as Lex pushed relentlessly in, his hands stroking along Clark's back, reassuring words tumbling from his lips that Clark paid no heed to. There was no need for reassurance when this is what Clark wanted. He thought he'd been waiting for this his whole life.

"Lex."

With a shudder that Clark could feel through the condom and his body, Lex stopped where he was. Then he took a grip with his hands, one on Clark's hip, the other on his shoulder and he started to move.

There was definitely something to be said for experience on the other end. Clark cried out, overwhelmed as he was hit squarely on the spot of pleasure inside. His arms buckled and he dipped his head down, barely keeping his knees up.

Lex shifted his grip to both hands on Clark's hips and slammed in again. And again. A rhythm now, over and over, in and in and so much of it. Lex was panting heavily, his hands sliding in the sweat on Clark's body and having to readjust continually, but it didn't stop his thrusts.

Clark turned his head to one side so the side of his face was laying on the blanket and he was gasping for air between his cries. He tangled his hands in the blanket and heard fabric rip. He pushed his hips back, pleading for more even as Lex continued to move. More. He needed more, he needed this not to end, he wanted this again and again, everlasting.

With a final cry, Clark came, spurts shooting out from his cock onto the blanket beneath him. Boneless, he started to fall, but was held up by the strong grip on hands on his hip. With a whimper, Clark tried to hold himself for Lex, yet his strength was completely gone.

Hands gently guided him down until Clark was laying on the blanket, rolling over to stare at the bright stars and the outline of Lex over him. His right leg was lifted up, placed over Lex's shoulder. Then Lex was back inside of him again.

Clark whimpered again. He had come already and yet this still felt so good. Lex inside of him, pushing through, being in him in a way nobody else ever had been. Excepting a few farm products here and there. Nobody else, though, and this was Lex. Lex that Clark had dreamed of, wanted, stalked and sought after. His friend who understood him like no other, who tolerated the lies impatiently yet let Clark keep coming back to him. Who let Clark rescue him and still kept his head up high. His friend that he needed so much, who seemed to need him just as much, if not more.

With a gasp, Lex stopped moving inside Clark. His mouth was slack, his eyes closed, his face contorted in pleasure. He stayed like that for long moments while Clark watched, fascinated. Then Lex very gently shook his body, his eyes blinking open and his tongue swirling out to lick upon his lips. With a long sigh, he pulled out from Clark's body, hissing as he did so; Clark also having to bit his lips to keep a sound from escaping.

Lex put Clark's leg back down on the blanket, tossed the condom off to one side, and then laid down atop Clark's body.

Wordlessly, Clark summoned the strength to enfold Lex within his grasp, holding him close. He kissed Lex's cheek, his nose, the rim of his ear, waiting until Lex's breathing was a bit more steady before moving to the lips.

Lex kissed him back, tender and sweet, completing the round of actions there that night. "Cornfields are now my favorite place to be."

Clark grinned. "Maybe we can make water towers the next favorite?"

Lex laughed. "Only for you, Clark. Only for you."

  


* * *

  


END

**Author's Note:**

> Note: Ah, foods ruined forever by yaoi and slash. I do know about Boku no Sexual Harassment, but... they're in a corn field. What was I supposed to have them use, a turnip? At least there were condoms. ;p


End file.
